Contact
by Perfect by Nature
Summary: as is known, Harry and Draco hate each other and this story does not defy that...yet... but misused spells can go astray.
1. Stuck

Disclaimer: this is the only one for the whole story 'cos I really couldn't b bothered. I don't own ne of this except (maybe) the plot and I don't get ne money from it (just pleasure). I hope u enjoy it. And plz click the little button at the bottom of the page and write me a review (it doesn't take v. long – just say whether u hate it or ...love it (hopeful look) thanx v. much. And thanks to my Beta Nox Noctis Anima who is the bestest, most lovely friend in the whole world. She is Nox for short and if you knew her you'd know why!  
  
Chapter one: Stuck  
  
"There are only two things which are infinite, the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe" Einstein  
  
"Bugger! 'Mione, Ron, wait a sec." Harry dropped to his knees, hurriedly seizing his spilt belongings and pushing them into his torn bag.  
Hermione and Ron slowed and looked back "Scrabbling about on the floor like the dog you are, Potter?" the cool arrogant voice drawled behind him. "Shove off, Malfoy." Harry didn't even bother turning. "Just ignore him, Harry." "Harry could take you any day, Ferret." "Sure." He snorted delicately, neatly sidestepping Harry and striding into the classroom. "Stupid git." Harry muttered as he pushed the remainder of his belongings into his bag. "He's not even worth your attention, Harry." Hermione said. "Definitely not. Wish he'd just go boil his head in a cauldron." Ron agreed glaring after the blonde Slytherin. Harry got up carefully griping his bag. "We can only hope." He muttered before following his friends into the classroom.  
  
'Bloody Malfoy.' Harry thought. The pale boy had spent the whole lesson baiting Harry and his friends. Harry couldn't wait to get out of the room and away from him. Finally the bell rang and Harry packed his things and rushed from the room. "Just got to repair my bag." He yelled back to Hermione and Ron. As he turned back to look where he was walking he ran smack into a hard torso. He looked up from his place on the floor littered with his belongings into the angry face of Draco Malfoy. Draco glared at him as he warily began to collect his things. "Right, that's it, Potter." He snarled pulling out his wand. "I've had enough of you. Harry didn't hesitate. He whipped out his own wand, jumped to his feet, and pointed it at the other boy. There was a shout of incantation and their spells hit each other in mid- air. There was a blinding flash of light and the spells twisted together in a riot of colors, which then shot out and hit the two boys. Harry felt as if something had grabbed a hold of his chest and was hurling him toward Draco. He saw his surprise reflected on Draco's face as the other boy came hurtling towards him. "Aaaah!" They yelled in unison as they collided.  
  
The blackness began to lift and a room swam into view. Harry tried to lift his left hand but it was held down. He lifted the other and rubbed his face. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in the hospital wing. "Harry, you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey bustled up to him. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked groggily, grimacing at the taste in his mouth. "From what I've heard you and Mr. Malfoy had another duel outside the potions classroom." A slight scowl touched her mouth. "And your spells hit each other mid-air, mingled and turned and hit the both of you. You are now stuck together." "What?" Harry yelled. He struggled to sit up, glancing around wildly. There, next to him was Draco, lying unconscious beside him, his pale hand entwined with Harry's own. Harry shook his hand trying to dislodge it from Draco's without having to touch it more than absolutely necessary. But he couldn't even move his fingers. His violent movements stirred Draco and he turned, muttering something but settled again. Harry stared down at him in horror and shook his arm again. This time Draco woke up completely. "Oh," he groaned. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital wing, you git. And this" Harry said gesturing to their hands "is all your fault." "What? Who?... why the fuck are you holding my hand Potter? Get off!" Draco attempted to pull away from Harry and get as far away as possible but only succeeded in falling off the bed and pulling Harry down on top off him. "Stop it, you stupid git! We're stuck together, that's what happened and it's all you stupid fault. If you weren't such a prick, this wouldn't have happened. You and your stupid pride and arrogance!" Harry got up and pulled a very surprised Draco with him. "Me? How about if you weren't such a clumsy fool who doesn't watch where he's going-" "Boys, boys!" Madame Pomfrey appeared next to them holding a hand to each of their chests in an attempt to push them as far apart as possible. (Not an easy task) "It's both of your faults' but neither of you are helping by shouting at each other." "Helping? Who said anything about helping? He's a stupid git and it's high time someone told him." Harry glared at Draco. "Oh, and I suppose you're just a little saint, eh? -" "STOP!" Madame Pomfrey roared, grabbing a fistful of their robes and shaking them. "Do you want to stay stuck together forever? No? Well I suggest you listen then. Now, I've tried everything I could but maybe it would help if I knew what spells you used." "Well, I used Petrificus Totalus." Harry said. "I used two at once." Draco stated. "Which two?" Madame Pomfrey's eyes narrowed. "I was halfway through Expelliarmus and Accio." Madame Pomfrey's whole demeanor changed. "Well, you two got you selves into this, now you can get yourselves out of it. I can't do anything else." She said airily as she turned away. "What? You have to!" Harry yelled. "I can't." she said smugly. "That particular combination of spells creates the predicament that you're in now and there's only one way out of it and I doubt that's ever going to happen." "What? What is it?" Harry asked cautiously. She told them.  
  
The button is just there!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: dont own them, just exercising them... mmm Draco exercising, with no shirt on... Lexi grabs a bucket for her drool anyway clears her throat and straightens up. A humungous thanx to my beta and longtime friend Nox, ur the best babe!  
  
Chapter two: Understanding  
  
"Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding." Einstein.  
  
A while later Harry awoke to persistent poking on his shoulder.  
  
"Bugger off, Ron, I'm sleeping." He grumbled.  
  
"I'm not Weasley, you twit." Harry jumped.  
  
"Wha...Where...Oh... What happened, Malfoy?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey told us how to get out of this and you were becoming hysterical so I knocked you out." Draco was looking irritatingly pleased with himself.  
  
"What did she say? I can't remember."  
  
"I must have knocked out the last surviving brain cells you had, it was probably a relief for them, they certainly weren't doing anything in there." Draco muttered.  
  
"Fine." He sighed when Harry cast him a withering glare. "The only way out of this is if we accept each other and become friends... she said some people even have to become lovers to get out of this. Although she did say this wasn't a very usual thing." Draco drawled expressionlessly.  
  
"Oh, god, this is a nightmare." Harry flopped back onto the bed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "How're we supposed to live stuck together like this? Go to classes, sleep, shower...go to the toilet..." Harry's face got paler and paler.  
  
"I expect Dumbledore will have some solution. Come on, he's summoned us." Draco got off the bed effectively dragging Harry to the edge of it.  
  
"Stop! Wait a second." Harry turned himself around and got off the bed.  
  
On route to the Headmaster's office, Harry decided that there had to be a more appealing method to get unstuck. He tried to move his hand to see if there was any part that wasn't firmly attached to Draco's. He tried wiggling his fingers that were entwined with Draco's but that only made Draco mad.  
  
"Will you stop squeezing my hand? Anyone would think you're enjoying this." Draco snapped.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy I'm loving this I want to stay holding your hand forever and ever." Harry said dryly. "I'm trying to work something out. Which is more than I can say for you."  
  
"I was right about your bloody brain cells. What do you think I was doing while you were unconscious, twiddling my thumbs?" Draco retorted.  
  
"Who knows what you were doing, probably taking advantage of me while I was unconscious-"  
  
"Oh yes, Potter. I'd just love to deflower the Gryffindor Hero." His eyes narrowed. "You're such an ignorant little-"  
  
"Boys, boys. You'll never get out of this by fighting. Come up to my office." Dumbledore appeared in front of them and led them up to his office.  
  
"Headmaster, isn't there some way you can get us apart?" Draco pleaded uncharacteristically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey was right. You two have to get yourselves out of this predicament. But I do have some suggestions that might make life easier. We have new rooms for the both of you." Dumbledore's eyes had started their infernal twinkling.  
  
"It's not funny, Professor." Harry protested.  
  
"Of course it is, Harry. You'll see the funny side soon enough. In the mean time, try not to fight and try to work this out.  
  
"So what's going to happen with our classes?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, obviously the classes you have together will be fine. Well, you just need to find out what you have when, and which ones would be easier or better for each of you to go to. Here, give me your timetables and we'll work it out."  
  
It took a while before they were finally satisfied but when they were, Dumbledore summoned a house elf to show them to their new rooms.  
  
The boys got up, left the Headmaster and followed the small elf through the castle.  
  
They were nice rooms, spacious with windows looking out onto the lake and beautiful countryside surrounding Hogwarts.  
  
In one room was a king sized four-poster bed, at the foot of sat their previously delivered trunks. Draco was peering about the room when he saw a sticker on Harry's trunk.  
  
"What does that say?" he asked curiously.  
  
Harry followed his gaze.  
  
"It says 'Support bacteria. They're the only culture some people have.'" Harry grinned.  
  
"What? You're joking."  
  
"Nope, look." So Draco yanked him closer to the trunk.  
  
"It does! You're a freak, Potter; I just want you to know that."  
  
"Oh, I know. I found it on the Net."  
  
"Net? What's that? How could you get that from a net?" Draco frowned, confused.  
  
"Not a Net. The Net. It's... well... have you ever heard of a computer?" Draco shook his head. "Ok well this is a little hard to explain... Look, don't worry about it. I can't explain it to you. I'm sure 'Mione could, though. Come; let's explore the rest of the rooms." He pulled Draco into the connecting room.  
  
It was a bathroom with a special shower, as the elf explained, with a curtain that their joined hands could go through but they couldn't see through. It was the same with the toilet door so the other person didn't have to watch (or hear/smell) the other person on the toilet.  
  
When the elf left they fought for a while before Harry said he was tired and dragged Draco into the bed.  
  
He complained for a while but Harry didn't hear. He'd fallen asleep instantly. Soon Draco did the same.  
  
Draco awoke slowly, becoming aware of the lithe body molded to his. He wondered at the body pressed against his, his arms wrapped around their warmth, one arm curled under their body clutching the other person's hand and his other hand dangling over their hip. It was surprisingly comfortable, the way their bodies locked into alignment. The other person began to stir, they shifted against him and Draco felt his body react, and he could smell the intoxicating scent of their shampoo. Draco wondered who this could be; he couldn't at all remember the night before. He carefully levered himself up trying to peer over their shoulder.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Harry jumped; scared out of his wits as someone screaming in his ear rudely awakened him.  
  
"Wha?" he groaned. The person behind him was twisting and turning, apparently trying to get away from him. Suddenly it all came back to him: the day before, the spells and resulting nightmare.  
  
"Okay, stop, stop!" Harry yelled when this got them nowhere but more entangled. He carefully removed himself from Draco's arms and sat as far away from him as possible.  
  
"We're going to have to do something about that. I'm not ever waking up to that again. I nearly had a heart attack." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wish you had of." Draco muttered.  
  
"I still hate you with the passion of a thousand fiery suns but that sort of thing needs to stop, ok? Just because we hate each other doesn't mean we have to snipe. I'm not saying we suddenly have to become best friends because I certainly don't want to, but it will be easier if we're civil. We need to work out how we're going to do this. Things like where to sit for meals and classes. Another problem is our friends. I really want to talk to 'Mione and Ron but it's a little hard with you stuck to my hand. I expect you'd like to talk to your friends, too." Harry talked quickly, reasonably.  
  
"Fine. How about we sit at the Slytherin table one day then the Gryffindor table the next. And the class is easy depending on what class it is. With talking to your friends what we really need is a sound proof bubble." He laughed. "But I don't think we're going to get that."  
  
"Alright. First let's shower and get dressed."  
  
Even with the great curtain, it was still hard, clothes were the immediate problem.  
  
"Damn, nearly forgot. You're lucky I know the perfect spell for this." Draco announced.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Uh, I kind of need to be able to see you. But I won't look." Draco said.  
  
Silence.  
  
The finally "Alright." Harry stepped out in front of Draco who held up his wand. He shut his eyes and said the spell. Harry's clothes disappeared and then reappeared in a tidy pile on the floor.  
  
"Did it work?" Draco asked accidentally opening his eyes. Harry let out a high-pitched squeak and jumped into the shower.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, I see it, uh, did..." Draco knew he was extremely red. Though he didn't even want to admit it to himself, Potter had a nice body. It was well muscled and toned and tanned a gorgeous golden brown. 'Such an even tan' Draco mused. 'How did he manage that...' Draco shook himself. 'This is Potter you're thinking about. Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a Q-tip.'  
  
Draco repeated the spell on himself and stepped into the shower next to Harry.  
  
"Er, sorry." He stammered. "I, uh, didn't mean to... sorry." An embarrassed silence met his words.  
  
"Just leave it. Never ever talk about it again." Harry replied finally. Then only the sound of running water filled the room.  
  
So what did you think???? Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
  
Thanx for reading my story. I hope u all read on.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Showers  
  
"Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius- and a lot of courage- to move in the opposite direction." –Albert Einstein  
  
"I am a little bit of loneliness/ a little unconfident/ but no matter what I do/ I can't convince you/ to just believe this is real."  
  
"I don't care so shut up!" Draco yelled.  
  
"No. I've got that song stuck in my head and I love singing in the shower so you'll just have to get used to it."  
  
"Well, you have a terrible voice and I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Does it sound like I care?" Harry asked before belting out a few more lines.  
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Draco yelled over the singing.  
  
"No! I don't care if you don't like it."  
  
"Alright then, you get to keep singing if I get to beat you up. And I will." Draco remarked jovially.  
  
"Spoilsport." Harry muttered.  
  
"Best way to shut someone up." Draco let the smile catch in his voice.  
  
"Actually I don't care, I'm sure I could get my own back if you decided to try and hit me." Harry laughed and began to sing again.  
  
Draco groaned, 'Now he'll never shut up.' He thought.  
  
"Anyway," Harry went on like they hadn't stopped. "You couldn't do any better."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Go on then."  
  
Draco began to sing with a surprisingly good voice.  
  
"Damn." Harry said when he stopped. "Fine. You'll have to be the entertainment. Go on."  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then, I will."  
  
"You don't need much encouragement, do you?" Harry remarked.  
  
Draco just kept singing.  
  
They finally got out of the shower and dressed with another useful spell from Draco.  
  
"Come on then, we'd better go face the world." Harry said reluctantly. He definitely didn't want to think about what had happened in the shower. He hoped Malfoy would forget about it.  
  
They... well Draco brushed his hair, using an odd bottle of fluorescing gel to get his hair in order- even though it was neat enough before (especially by Harry's standards)- he spent an inordinate amount of time doing this, with Harry complaining in his ear the whole time.  
  
"At least I don't look like a hedgehog." Draco gave Harry's hair a disdainful look.  
  
"I don't really care, hair isn't that important."  
  
"Not important!" Draco cried, seizing Harry by the front of his shirt and shaking him. "What are you talking about? Of course, it's important! Just because you feel the need to wander around looking like a four-eyed hedgehog doesn't mean that it makes you look good... in fact you look terrible! If you'd just let me-"  
  
"No." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Come on, I'll make it stay flat." Draco cajoled. "I could probably make it flat, and cover that scar." His tone took on a wheedling edge.  
  
Harry looked doubtful but slightly hopeful.  
  
"Come on. I know what I'm doing, and if it doesn't work you can wash it out." Draco said sensing he might be weakening.  
  
"Oh, alright. But it better work."  
  
"Ah, I could do so many things with your hair... it's a pity you want to hide the scar, because if you didn't you'd look great with short, spiky hair." Did he just tell Potter he'd look good? Ah, he must be going crazy, call the men in white coats. (Draco had heard that once when his mother took him into Muggle London- he'd over heard a couple of teenagers talking loudly about being crazy or something, anyway Draco hadn't quite understood but he liked the saying.)  
  
"Ok, get on with it." Draco snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"So, I can cut it! I'm sure that if your hair looked good no one would even notice your scar and anyway everyone knows who you are."  
  
Harry looked skeptical. "Oh, I don't know..." Draco gave him a look. "Oh alright, do what you must. But if it looks bad I promise to make your life a misery. So don't forget."  
  
(A while later)  
  
"Ok, have a look." Draco announced.  
  
Harry got up tentatively and braced himself. The mirror wolf-whistled.  
  
He stared into the mirror in shock.  
  
The reflection staring back at him looked... different. Colour rose on his cheeks at the mirror's comment and just stared. His hair was now maybe three centimeters long and was artistically spiked. There was no hair hanging over his eyes, making them stand out a startling emerald green. That meant Draco was right, the green of his eyes and the dark spikiness of his hair irresistibly pulled the eyes away from the scar he hated so much.  
  
Harry fiddled with his hair nervously as Draco peered over his shoulder into the mirror.  
  
"What did I tell you? Much better." Before Harry could misinterpret the comment, he went on. "I'll not go around stuck to a hedgehog." He finished contemptuously, even though he was grinning from the mirrors wordless comment. He privately agreed with the mirror though he would never admit as much. He could only imagine what Granger and the Weasels' reactions would be.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry." He said.  
  
Harry gave the mirror one last incredulous look then followed Draco out.  
  
"Harry!" Harry's view was suddenly cut off by an enormous bushy head of hair.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." He said awkwardly as she hugged him.  
  
"What happened? Where have you been? Oh no..." Hermione released him to glare at Draco. Draco gave her a stupid grin and waved idiotically at her.  
  
Harry gave him a Look. Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione looked back at him then kind of froze. "Harry, what happened to you? You look different." He saw approval shine in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Draco decided that I too closely resembled a hedgehog and attacked me with his wand and gel. Does it look alright?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Alright? It looks great! Wow I can't believe for the first time... ever your hair looks neat. And it really brings out your eyes..." she continued as they approached the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said shyly. Hermione grinned.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, we kind of got stuck together."  
  
"I heard. You should hear some of the things people are saying happened. Some people are saying you two are going out and that's why you're holding hands-" Harry made an outraged noise that Draco was glad to hear. "Hey, I know. But where did you go last night?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore set up a special room for us to use while we're, uh, stuck together."  
  
"What! Can't they get you apart?"  
  
"Nope. We have to get ourselves out of this. But the rooms are cool." Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Hermione leaned in close, lowering her voice. "But what about Malfoy? How's that going? He's not being an irritating git is he?"  
  
"It's settling down. You should have heard us at first. Madame Pomfrey had to hold us apart. And even Dumbledore had a few words with us. I don't think either of us are going to get out of this without at least some bruises and possibly broken limbs. We're bound to rub each other the wrong way."  
  
Hermione winced. "Bad choice of words." She laughed quietly. After a moment Harry joined in.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" Draco asked grumpily.  
  
"None of your business, Ferret." Hermione said curtly.  
  
"Stay out of it, Malfoy. You won't want me listening in on your conversations, will you?" Harry reminded him.  
  
"Just my luck." Draco muttered to himself. "I'm stuck with the bloody Golden Boy and his stupid friends."  
  
"Hey, Draco." Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Greg, Vince."  
  
"How's it going Draco? It must be real bad."  
  
"Hey, at least we try to be quiet." Harry turned looking annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Draco said turning away.  
  
As he turned Draco heard some of the girls, including that Ginny Weasley, talking about Harry.  
  
"...Oh my god, did you see him?"  
  
"...He is so divine. Who knew his eyes were so green?"  
  
"Well I did, you just have to get close enough." Draco recognized Ginny's voice.  
  
He looked around casually to see the other girls giving her envious looks. Oh, like she'd know anyway.  
  
"...I can't believe what a difference the hair made... I mean, he was cute before, but now he's hot..."  
  
Draco sneered, what made girls so idiotic? Fawning over a stupid four-eyed freak with a scar on his forehead. It was probably just his fame.  
  
"So, what's happening?"  
  
"We're stuck like this until we can find a way around it. The teachers are so senile they can't work it out." Draco said, carefully lowering his voice.  
  
"How long will you be like this?" Vince asked.  
  
"How the hell would I know?" Draco snapped. "Madame Pomfrey said we had to get ourselves out of this."  
  
"Come on, let's eat." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Alright. Talk to you later. Ok?"  
  
"See you later Draco." The two Slytherins walked away. Draco and Harry had to get up and turn around as they had been facing out ward to talk to their friends.  
  
When they'd settled down they began to eat.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We have to get ready for class." Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished." Harry protested, still shoving more food into his mouth.  
  
"How can you still be eating? You must have a bloody bottomless pit for a stomach. Do you always eat this much?" (A.N. My mother used to say that to my brother... but then she also said that our heads would cave in if we sat on the toilet for too long. J)  
  
"Yep." Hermione answered for Harry seeing that he wasn't going to reply being to preoccupied with eating. "Well, actually it's usually more."  
  
Draco groaned. "I feel sick just watching him."  
  
Harry hurriedly finished then said goodbye to Hermione and Ron before he and Draco rushed back to their rooms to get their things for class.  
  
Was it ok??? Tell me... plz!!!!!!! 


End file.
